1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to networked devices and more particularly to a data processing system for configuration of imaging devices within a network. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to dynamic configuration for networked imaging devices.
2. Background
Many companies maintain robust corporate intranets with many different networked imaging devices. Imaging devices such as printers, copiers, and facsimile machines may be distributed throughout a work environment and accessed by end users over a network. When a new imaging device is installed, networking information for the new device must be configured in order to properly insert the new device into the appropriate network. End users typically do not have access to a device until it is properly installed and configured for access over the network.
Some imaging devices are statically configured by a manual process for insert into the appropriate network, while newer imaging devices work with the dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP). The static devices must be manually configured individually, which is time-consuming and error-prone. Also, these devices must be manually reconfigured every time the network topology changes. The dynamic host configuration protocol is a protocol used by clients to retrieve internet protocol address assignments and other configuration information from a server. The client, such as an imaging device for example, sends a broadcast request for configuration information to a dynamic host configuration protocol server. The server receives the request and responds with configuration information. The installation process requires the printer installation technician to inform other departments of the printer's asset and location information for proper documentation.
Therefore, it is advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.